<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Melting Hearts by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128975">Melting Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Muggle, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, POV Hermione Granger, Professor Tom Riddle, Student Hermione Granger, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Wangs and Fangs: A Halloween HP Cross-Gen Fest, Wax Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and Hermione decided to trick-or-treat at Professor Riddle's home. She definitely got more than she bargained for. </p><p> </p><p>  <em> Posted for the Wang and Fang Fests 2020 </em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wangs and Fangs: A Halloween Cross-Gen Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Melting Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Much love to my Alpha and Beta <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48"><strong>TakingFlight48</strong></a> and <strong><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi05622">Kiwi05622! </a></strong></p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>She stood in front of the washed-out burgundy door with a brass-coloured number seven affixed at the top. She shifted and her black strapless pleather dress that was almost painted onto her body, crinkled lightly as she fidgeted. A cool breeze down the open hallway whispered against her bare cunt, unimpeded by the dangerously short length of it as she smoothed down her hair once again. Her fingers found purchase of her plastic headband, mindlessly playing with the fuzzy ears affixed to it while working it against her crown to ensure it was on straight.<p>She just wanted, no <em>needed</em>, to be perfect for when he finally saw her tonight. Raising her tightened fist, she gave three sharp knocks against the door. Bouncing on one high heeled boot to the other.</p><p>She waited.</p><p>And waited.</p><p>The door gave nothing away as the peephole stared mockingly down at her. Narrowing her eyes at the taunting metal, she knocked thrice more, unsure if the burn on her knuckles was from the force or from the doubt that was slowly creeping into her extremities.</p><p>The door remained closed. Gritting her teeth, she attempted to tamp down her concern. She <em>knew</em> that he was home and had said as much when he had invited her to celebrate their anniversary. But a curl of cold dread rioted in her gut, a small voice asking if he was punishing her for choosing her friend's Halloween party over spending time with him?</p><p>Biting the inside of her cheek, she disregarded propriety. She proceeded to rap continuously and loudly until either her "<em>lover? partner? boyfriend?"</em> opened the door or she was otherwise shushed by the neighbours.</p><p>She kept knocking until her knuckles felt sore, breathing in the stench of cigarettes and something other that always coated this hallway in her attempt to remain calm. Suddenly, the door swung open violently, and she almost fell forward when her knuckles met air.</p><p>"What is the meaning of this?" Tom hissed out in his most menacing Professor's voice while baring his teeth with narrowed eyes. It only took a moment, Hermione standing before him and blinking owlishly before his head jerked back a centimetre as he registered who had been pounding incessantly at his door.</p><p>She drank up his mussed-up dark hair and the same oxford shirt he wore when she met him at the end of his last lecture. She longed to run her tongue over the exposed sternum that the three opened buttons provided.</p><p>"Hermione?" Tom said, his question more akin to a silent demand for her to explain her presence there.</p><p>Wetting her lips, she cracked a small smile, "Trick or treat," Hermione pretended to lick the back of her hand, "<em>meow</em>?" Her voice was quiet, mousey, as his presence demanded her subservient. It was unlike her to be passive, but there was a certain allure to drowning into Tom's robust and assured presence.</p><p>He raised a perfectly manicured brow as his eyes trailed over her scantily clad form. She leaned forward as his perusal drew a devious smile from his lips, and she hungrily traced the path his tongue took as he licked his lower lip, preparing to respond to her child-like phrase.</p><p>A loud bang broke the moment as a neighbour's door slammed open. She jumped, attempting to locate the sound when she felt the warm clasp of Tom's large hand circling her forearm. He tugged her gently, calmly, into his flat and closed the door with a soft, controlled click.</p><p>She looked up and trembled in anticipation as he pressed her back against the cool door. She rested her hands flat along with the door as his forearms caged her head, their bodies a hair's breadth apart.</p><p>"I don't believe I have any treats for a stray kitten," Tom said casually, before dipping his head to run his hot breath against her left ear. She inhaled the mild scent of laundry detergent that mingled with the light fragrance of alcohol on him.</p><p>She tentatively moved her hand up the front of his shirt, fisting it slowly, "I'm not a stray," she turned her head slightly, the wisps of his dark curls tickling her cheek, "sir," she purred.</p><p>She heard his sharp intake of breath before he chuckled in a low pitch.</p><p>"I do recall a certain kitten running away from me tonight," he mused out loud before gently untangling her hold on his shirt, stepping back a step, and observing her as his arms crossed over his broad chest.</p><p>"I didn't run away," she pouted before mirroring his posture. She observed his stance, his raised brow, the barrier he had subconsciously started to rebuild and realized he wasn't happy that she had chosen a house party over their anniversary. Truth be told, she wasn't sure what Tom thought of their relationship. After all, they had met when he was her Professor, and she, his student.</p><p>For an anxious moment, she briefly entertained a thought that she was simply a fling for him. And as her friends began asking more probing questions when she was spending a bit too much time with Professor Riddle, she had to accept thier invitation. She knew it was only a matter of time before Harry would no longer buy her excuse for taking advantage of her former Professor's office hours for her future career choices. So with a heavy heart, she had visited Tom after his lecture that day to tell him about the house party for Halloween she needed to attend as opposed to spending a night with him. She only wished it hadn't landed on their one year anniversary since they began their purely <em>sexual </em>relationship.</p><p>Her arms fell limply beside her, shoulders sagging as the flash of hurt that lingered just behind Tom's eyes, the weight of her decision fell onto her. Hermione watched him a moment longer, fingers itching to hold him because if there was any truth to the hurt hiding behind his derisive sneer then whatever this was to him had to be more than just physical, more than control. Perhaps her decision to not go to the house party and instead wave a taxi to take her straight to Tom's flat had not been as crazy of a scheme as she thought.</p><p>"I came back, haven't I?" she asked as she raised her fingers to play with her collar, its light bell tinkling in the quiet space. She cocked her head to the side and with wide, not so innocent eyes asked, "You're not planning on putting me up for adoption, are you?"</p><p>She realized she hit a nerve when his smirk melted off, and his eyes darkened to almost pitch black. He brought his hand over her collar, and although her mind demanded she inquire what his reaction meant, her body knew by association to stay still and relax. His fingers squeezed lightly and forced a small gasp out of her. "Never," he purred softly. He tightened his hold, and her lip quirked up as she felt her head pound with the sexual adrenaline only he could pull out from her.</p><p>She felt the pressure growing behind her eyes until her chest heaved to take in large gulps of oxygen. She stumbled in her stiletto heels and reached her arms out to steady herself lest she falls flat on her arse. Strong arms wrapped around her hips and she felt the stir of his hardening length prodding her abdomen. Thankful she was steadied by his larger form, she dropped her forehead against his broad chest as black and white dots danced across her vision. Bringing her hands around, she smoothed the line of his back and sighed as he cradled her body with warmth and stability.</p><p>"I suppose I do have a little treat for you," he hummed as his hands smoothed over the curve of her back to cradle her arse before fingers shifted her dress up and touched bare skin. He suddenly let out a bark of laughter, "No knickers? My, how bold of you, Miss Granger."</p><p>She felt her cheeks grew aflame, that moniker transporting her back to the previous semester as his student in the classroom. She smirked up into his darkened gaze, drawing courage from his demeanour. "Kittens don't wear knickers, sir."</p><p>His left hand trailed back up the curve of her spine to the clasp of her zipper and tugged it gently. "Kittens don't wear clothes," he remarked softly before he pulled down hard. The pleather dress that had so tightly confined her body breathed a sigh of relief as it was freed from its hold as he peeled the dress off of her and let it lay crumpled on the floor.</p><p>He took a step back, and she forced her arms to stay by her side. She didn't want to get punished for hiding her body from him. Besides, she received a certain allure and power from seeing this Professor, this man of intelligence and maturity, so affected.</p><p>Her gaze reminded steady on the bulge in his trousers. He didn't bother adjusting himself, and she was all the more thankful for this man.</p><p>She squirmed under his lecherous gaze, and she felt the first drip of arousal, cooling instantly against her skin, sliding down her inner thigh and wanted to shut them tight; to smother its descent.</p><p>Tom dropped to his knees, and her body flushed as his hands rested against the back of her thighs. He nudged her closer to his face, tongue darting out to catch the evidence of her desire. His lips rested on her inner thigh before leaving small butterfly kisses up her wet trail, stopping just between the junction of her thigh and her sex.</p><p>She breathed sharply through her nose to control the moans that begged for him to continue from escaping.</p><p>His fingers trailed up the material of her boots as he stood, "Keep your shoes," he said before walking away from her. She stared at his retreating form in a trance-like state before snapping back to her senses. Knowing that he was leading her to whatever <em>treat</em> he had planned for this evening.</p><p>She tottered behind him, her body already thrumming with pent up energy from his light touches. This man, someone who she held in the highest regard when they first met in his lecture hall, brought out and nurtured the salacious side of herself. He guided her into a whole new world of taking pleasure from serving, from giving up control, and feeling...liberated.</p><p>Her eyes softened as she traced his back and counted the few silver hairs weaved together with his darker curls. She paused at the entrance of his bedroom as it was dark, save for the pale moon casting a gentle spotlight on his bed that had a navy blue sheet pulled taut over his mattress.</p><p>Tom was hunched over his drawer, rummaging through his personal items before pulling out a white box and placing it beside him. "I didn't anticipate using this so soon but," he leaned against the lip of his side table, unbuttoning his shirt one by one, "I suppose <em>today</em> is a special day," he shrugged off his shirt and threw it over the back of his chair, "at least for <em>some </em>of us."</p><p>She would've rolled her eyes had she not been so busy roving her eyes over his bare chest, down the dark and silver treasure trail, and retracing the bulge in his trousers, waiting for those to go as well. She was recommitting everything to memory. Finally, she crossed the boundary between his public and private space and walked confidently towards his bed. As she ran fingers over the foot of his bedpost, she recalled having to wait four months before he even took her into this bed - <em>his</em> bed.</p><p>Without hesitation, she approached him and circled her arms around his waist, holding him tight. She pressed a light kiss just above his heart before looking up to him. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here," she said simply before stepping away and slinking down to her knees, hands resting on her thighs, stance submissive in everything but her gaze.</p><p>She looked expectantly at him, waiting for some luke-warm snark. Instead, she was startled when he bent forward to match her gaze before brushing his lips over hers. It was the briefest of touch, a blink of an eye, and she would've missed the feel of the warmth and softness of his lips.</p><p>There was something off in the way he looked at her, but he thoroughly rinsed away all features except for the arrogant mask she knew he wore so well. Grabbing the white box from the bedside table, he held it out in front of her. She squinted her eyes and read the red cursive script that read, "<em>Wax Play.</em>"</p><p>"That is new," she said slowly. She bit her lower lip, and worry lined her features as she thought back to when she had to utilize her safeword to end a play. No matter how sweetly he would hold her, how many words he would whisper over her crown, she always felt like she failed him. And wax, well wax was hot, and she knew her threshold was mid-range at best-.</p><p>"This," his voice pushed through the cloud of uncertainty, "type of wax cools quickly, which is strictly for pleasure." He waved the box around casually before opening the box in front of her.</p><p>She bit back a small smile and looked down at her hands resting on her lap. She knew that he only ever bothered explaining their play if she showed any signs of discomfort or reluctance. At times, she hated how easily he could read her. Still, she couldn't deny the pleasant flutter in her chest every time his actions reminded her how well he understood her without her ever uttering a word of insecurity or concern.</p><p>A deft finger sat under her chin, and her eyes glided from his lips and settled on his deep brown eyes. "Now, what are you thinking about?"</p><p>She opened her mouth to automatically respond, paused, and sank her top teeth down into her bottom plump lip before giving him a small sly smile, "Nothing, sir."</p><p>He quirked a brow, and she knew that he wouldn't like her playing difficult.</p><p>He brought his other hand up and brushed a stray curl away from her face, his fingers lightly kissing the outer shell of her ear as he tucked the stubborn strand into compliance. She shuddered from his gentle touch and lowered her gaze to the front of his unbuttoned trousers.</p><p>Biting her lip, she shakily grabbed a fistful of his trousers and gently tugged down once. She quickly looked up to gauge his reaction, a small breath that was almost a start of chuckle passing through his lips as he straightened back up, hands dropping to his sides.</p><p>"What was it again? Trick or treat?" he sounded out the words as if they were foreign to him.</p><p>She nodded fervently, brushing the tip of her tongue to soothe her bruised bottom lip.</p><p>"And what would you prefer, <em>my</em> little kitten?" he asked as he circled around her submissive form. She suppressed another shiver down from the possessiveness of his words.</p><p>"A treat," she quipped before gulping down a lump of anticipation, "sir."</p><p>He hummed as he stood behind her, raking his nails over her scalp until the cheap plastic ears fell to the floor with a dull clatter. She let out a small mewl as her head pressed against his fingers, urging him to continue.</p><p>After untangling her hair tie out and letting her hair loose and wild, he circled back in front of her and pointed to his neatly made bed. "Up," he ordered.</p><p>She scrambled to her feet before sinking her knees into his soft mattress, twisting her torso to plop down on her back. Her eyes widened as Tom immediately followed her path of descent. He laid on his side, one hand propping his head up as he looked down at her.</p><p>His right hand traced swirls down the side of her breast and continued his path along the curve of her hips before grabbing it firmly. She bit back a small moan when he pressed her hip against his covered length. She turned her head until her forehead pressed against his bare chest. Relishing in the warmth seeping into the side of her body. She breathed in whisky and soap until she sighed out in contentment and pleasure.</p><p>His fingers eased his bruising grip on her hip. The tips of his fingers traced across the top of her thigh and up the dip of her stomach with feather-light kisses. She wanted so desperately to move her hand just slightly and liberate him from his confinement but knew her treat would be delayed if she moved without his permission. His fingertip lightly grazed her nipple, and she bit the inside of her cheek from letting out a moan.</p><p>"When have I told you," he spoke, and the slow speed of his words caused her skin to prick in jolts of electric pleasure, "to suppress your moan for me, <em>Hermione</em>?"</p><p>She shut her eyes and sighed out a quiet moan, loving the way his voice curled and bound the sound of her name.</p><p>His fingers splayed across her stomach and dragged down until he cupped her warm, moist sex.</p><p>Another sharp breath ripped out of her before she pressed her lips against his shoulder.</p><p>"Hermione," he repeated out before brushing the bundle of her coiled nerves.</p><p>She cried out as her legs flexed, and her toes curled to grasp the sheets under her.</p><p>Her breathy moans mingled with the sound of wet lapping as his finger dipped shallowly into her core before spreading her juices over her lips.</p><p>"Sir!" she whined as she pushed her hips to force his fingers to delve deeper inside of her. Frustratingly, he would retract his fingers instead and smother her dripping sex over her outer lips. She whined louder before muttering a small, "please."</p><p>As if answering her plea, he penetrated her with his long fingers. She felt her walls clenching around his digits; it wasn't enough. If he just added another finger, she knew she would see stars.</p><p>With desperation, she looked up to find him smirking down at her, unwilling to move his fingers. Narrowing her eyes, she attempted to shift her hips against his, hoping to catch him off guard and give her the movement she needed.</p><p>He gave a dark chuckle, shook his head and pulled out.</p><p>"No," she moaned, trying to bite down her whine. He brought his juice soddened finger up and traced the cream over her bottom lip. Her eyes shuttered as he dipped his head low to capture her lip, making sure to suckle her bottom lip, unwilling to leave a single trace of her arousal behind.</p><p>He pulled back, and she could hear the amusement in his voice, "You begged for a treat so nicely, I suppose it's time, my little kitten." She slowly opened her eyes in time to catch his bareback facing her. She weakly raised her hand to reach out for him and wished that the distance between them could melt away, both physically and emotionally. Her heart clenched, but she knew better. This relationship wasn't meant to last, not between them, right?</p><p>She blinked back tears crowding her eyes and focused on the sharp metal clink as the lighter worked over the wick of the candle.</p><p>He turned around, and she marvelled as the sheen of light from the moon played with the orange blaze from the candle on his body. His eyes burned cognac from the fire, and she felt her core heat and compress from his silent appraisal of her body.</p><p>"Ready?" He asked as he swirled the candle lightly and she watched as the first drips of wax pooled around the wick.</p><p>She gulped as the small clamour of nervousness returned in full force, watching as the flame seemed larger than she had anticipated. How much would this hurt? He assured her that it would be fine that she wouldn't be in dire pain.</p><p>"-ermione? Hermione!" His voice scarcely pierced the depth of her dizzying thoughts.</p><p>"Yes?" she said, looking up as her heart continued to race, much to her displeasure.</p><p>"Hermione," he said, this time softer, as his free hand traced around her jaw. He placed the candle on his bedside table, "you can always say no. What's your safe word?" he said.</p><p>She felt her gut contracting painfully; she didn't want to disappoint him. "I…" her voice trailed before she clamped her lips shut and looked at the ceiling to give him a small nod. Safewords were good, but they reminded her of every time she disappointed him, reminded him of her age, her immaturity in not being able to handle all he attempted to do to her.</p><p>"Look at me, Hermione," he said with a voice reserved for his students. His <em>Professor's</em> voice. Her heart lurched, adding another layer to the knots in her chest, another sensation she was unwilling to investigate too deeply.</p><p>She forced her eyes to match his, waiting for him to run his fingers through his black wavy hair before patting her head to tell her that <em>"it's alright,"</em> or <em>"maybe next time"</em> as he hides away his disappointment from her.</p><p>He gave her a crooked smile, "Trust me?"</p><p>"I trust you," her voice cracked, "I'm ready; it's Eagle" she whispered, her safe word bringing lightness in his gaze where she expected frustration. She knew that deep down, she <em>did</em> trust Tom. She trusted Tom to take care of her physically and emotionally; he was so good at making sure she felt cared for, quietening her inner demons.</p><p>He reached for the candle once again, thrust his wrist at eye level, and poured a drop onto his sensitive skin. She observed his reaction, and when there was nothing, she felt more reassured as he shifted to let the now milky white wax chip off his skin.</p><p>"Close your eyes," he whispered as he caressed her upper body, chasing away her tense muscles with his gentle touch. With a deep sigh of pleasure, she closed her eyes as directed.</p><p>"Good girl," he said, causing another thrum of pleasure to shoot to her sex.</p><p>She waited in anticipation when she heard the sound of his zipper opening. She took in a shaky breath as she listened to the rustle of fabric and the resounding thud of his trouser on the floor. She rubbed her thighs together and gripped the sheets tight.</p><p>The bed dipped low, and she struggled to keep her eyes closed.</p><p>She sighed quietly when his body shifted over top of hers, his thighs caging her in and his sex resting just above her own. He was so <em>close</em>.</p><p>She felt the first drip of hot wax on her sternum and almost opened her eyes. It was warm, a soft sting, but not unbearable. She squirmed against the sting for only a moment before Tom chased the pain away by swiping her nipple side to side with his thumb. She felt her core clench and moaned at the feeling of emptiness.</p><p>More hot wax dribbled down the line of her stomach. She strained her body to stay as still possible and realized that she was slowly getting accustomed to the pain. This time he plunged two fingers in her core, and she mewled out loud before clenching her thighs, hoping it forced his fingers to stay deep inside of her.</p><p>Splashes of hot wax dribbled down the side of her breast as he began to scissor his fingers inside of her; the combination of stinging wax with his fingers brought her to a new level of mixed pleasure-pain. The droplet of wax was precise in delivering pain as it hardened the moment it touched her skin and hardly dripped away from the moment of first contact.</p><p>She felt him shift his thighs and felt another heated sensation prickling the front of her upper thighs.</p><p>"Ah!" she yelped, flexing her lower back into the mattress.</p><p>He took that moment to pull his fingers away from inside of her and shimmied his body down to rest just below her knees.</p><p>"Good girl," her ears tingled from his small praises, "just like that." He dribbled more wax on her inner thighs.</p><p>Taking sharp breaths, she squirmed from the slow drips of wax, slowly encasing her body. The heat neared her sex, and she felt Tom's fingers delving deep inside of her to draw out more of her cream.</p><p>"Oh, God," she moaned out loud as she jutted out her chest, feeling the hardened wax crack and break away from her.</p><p>A sludge of heat circled around her sex, just above her clit, and the burst of sensation exploded behind her lids. "Please, please, please," she babbled her pleas incoherently while moving her hips to thrust his fingers deeper and faster inside of her.</p><p>He continued his maddeningly slow thrust as the heat travelled up past her navel and sternum once again. The bed creaked as his fingers were replaced with the tip of his hot head, resting against her entrance.</p><p>Whimpering, she slicked the head of his prick with her cream, prepping him to go deep inside of her if he chose to.</p><p>She heard his quick breath and could smell the acrid fumes that came from the dead candle. She waited in anticipating, frozen; he was going to have sex with her.</p><p>Her head dipped to her left, and felt his chest just barely graze her puckered nipples. She heard a dull thunk as he placed the candle back on his bedside table.</p><p>"May I open my eyes, sir?" she whispered.</p><p>"You may," he responded.</p><p>Her eyes barely needed adjusting as the room was cloaked in the pale silver moonlight. His body lightly rested against hers, and his arms caged her head.</p><p>She felt some of the soft wax melding their bodies together. Looking up into his dark eyes, she waited for him to make his first move, or rather his first thrust. But he stood still, only moving his head to give her open-mouthed kisses along her neck, following her jawline.</p><p>They had a sexual relationship, but they never had sex. Oh, she was plenty satisfied, his fingers, mouth, and body were rather stimulating on their own, but she had yet to feel him sheath himself fully inside her, never felt her walls pulsate around the member she so often thought of. She had never asked him why hoping her trust in him through silent acceptance would one day shed light on this missing action in their interactions.</p><p>She whimpered as his lips slowly retreated, and before he shifted into the same song and dance, the same lack of total intimacy, she did the unthinkable. Perhaps, it was because today felt different than the rest. He seemed laxer, permitting her small acts of playful defiance. Bringing her hand up to grab his shoulder, she stilled his body to lightly nip and suckle his lip, his tongue, whatever her mouth can latch onto. Surprisingly, he sank back onto her to deepen and slow her desperate kisses of silent pleas for more.</p><p>She wondered briefly if he was going to push her away but was pleasantly surprised when she felt his familiar calloused hand cupping the side of her face and the familiar heat of his arm snaking below her to rest his hand on her lower back, pressing her body closer to him.</p><p>It had been a year; a year ago, they never planned this, expected this - this dangerous relationship.</p><p>It's been a year, and she never meant to fall in love with her Professor.</p><p>It's been a year.</p><p>It's <em>only</em> been a year.</p><p>Yet it felt right to say. She drew back until their lips were but a hairbreadth apart, "I love you," she whispered and pressed her lips against his.</p><p>Something inside of her wilted when she felt his body jolt and his lips froze against hers. She curled her fingers around his shoulders, hoping to tether his body to her so that he didn't drift far, far away.</p><p>She had an apology resting on her lips, ready to fire with a fake chuckle as accompaniment.</p><p>His hand that rested on the side of her face slowly sank into her hair. He rested his forehead against hers, "Mine forever," he murmured before relighting her flame and melted the distance between them to finally unite them as one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment/concrit! Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>